Mariposas
by Bunny Kou
Summary: A Chôji le gustan las mariposas y las frituras. Ese día descubrió que también le gustó que aquella chica le dijera que él le gustaba. Pero también supo que no todas las mariposas eran de su agrado, como por ejemplo, las que revoloteaban en su estómago. Todavía menos le agradaban, si esas mariposas eran provocadas por su amigo, Shikamaru. ¿O sí? / ShikaChô / ¡Feliz cumple Chouji!


**Mariposas**

* * *

¡Hola! De vuelta por aquí, en la sección de Naruto; otra vez con una parejita que necesita más amor: Shikamaru&Chôji. Hace rato que tenía comenzado este fic y no lo podía terminar; pero me obsesioné con Chôji en este último tiempo y me dio las fuerzas para terminarlo. Se le dedico a todas las personas a las que le guste Shikamaru, Chôji o a los dos juntos x3. ¡Espero les guste! R&R!

* * *

El verano se acercaba a pasos de gigante, pero en las calles, las rosas flores del cerezo seguían cayendo como suave nieve perfumada, alegrando la vista de todos con sus dóciles colores y su divertido deslizar por el aire.

Chôji —que como muchos había salido a la calle para disfrutar un poco de aquella mañana—, contemplaba embelesado los pétalos que caían por aquí y por allá, bañándolo todo de pálidos tonos. Pero no toda su atención estaba presta en el paisaje y varias veces se descubrió rememorando el encuentro que había tenido con esa chica hace pocos momentos.

Con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas, Chôji pensó que algo debía estar mal en aquel día porque ciertamente, a su parecer, aquella chica no podía haberle dicho lo que le dijo.

Me gustas.

Paró su caminar y se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo mientras las personas seguían paseando a su alrededor. Tal cual había hecho luego de que la encantadora joven se le hubiera declarado a él.

Por un lado, se sentía halagado por ser receptor de tan buenos sentimientos, y cuanto más lo pensaba más le gustaba como sonaba eso. _Me gustas_. Sí, sonaba fantástico. Las palabras no paraban de resonar en su mente y una sonrisa fue creciendo en su rostro. Tal vez fuera la alegría del momento, la alegría de saberse especial para alguien que no conocía. _Quién sabe_.

Chôji reanudó su camino y pasó por una tienda antes de dirigirse al bosque a descansar y a seguir pensando. Con la cabeza apoyada contra la rugosa corteza del árbol él estaba resguardado de los intensos rayos de sol del mediodía, pero aún así tenía suficiente espacio para poder observar el despejado cielo azul.

Mientras observaba las nubes, comía como siempre aquellas papas fritas que tanto le gustaban. «Gustar»... Aquello rápidamente lo volvió a llevar a la chica, a su voz y a la evocación de aquellas simples pero tan profundas palabras.

Me gustas.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo y su cuerpo se estremeció. En su boca prevalecía aquel dejo salado de la fritura y acompañado de su buen humor le sabía apetitoso.

_Me gustas. _

_Me gustas. _

_Me..._

El suave y delicado tono de voz de la joven comenzó a tomar uno más grueso y masculino, con un leve arrastre en sus sílabas que le fue muy familiar. Con cada repetición, aquella voz tomaba más fuerza en su cabeza y su corazón que hasta el momento —aunque rebosante— se había mantenido calmo, comenzó a latir acelerado.

La nube traviesa que seguía su curso movido por el ligero viento no se molestó en esperar a que el sol se corriera y se inmiscuyó en su camino bloqueando todos sus rayos con su esponjada blancura. Chôji que se había quedado absorto mirando el cielo, sólo despertó de su sueño cuando la primera gota de lluvia explotó en su mejilla. Fue en ese momento que su mente puso en palabras lo que lo había conmocionado: La voz que escuchaba en su traicionera memoria, era la de Shikamaru.

Con toda la rapidez que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron, Chôji cerró el paquete de frituras sin entender todavía a su alocado corazón y mucho menos porqué la voz de la chica, sin saberlo, se había convertido en la de su amigo. ¡Era simplemente imposible!... No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?... Ahora no podía pararse a pensar en ello, debía apresurarse a salir de allí antes de que la lluvia se hiciera más insistente, pero cuando quiso dar el primer paso, sus ojos se toparon con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en ese momento.

—Chôji... —lo saludó esa voz que conocía demasiado bien y él se congeló, todavía al resguardo de aquel árbol.

—Shikamaru... ¿Q-qué haces aquí...? Te estás empapando... —le dijo. Era imposible no notar el agua que escurría por las ropas de su mejor amigo.

—_Mendokuse, naa_*... ¿qué tiene de raro que venga hasta aquí?, ¿no es donde siempre veo las nubes, Chôji? —Shikamaru se rascó el cuello, como siempre hacía, con ese aire desganado y contrariado que lo acompañaba a todos lados.

Chôji negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. El silencio se prolongaba mientras las gotas de agua golpeaban a su alrededor y Shikamaru seguía mojándose sin que eso le molestara, cosa muy rara en él que creía que todo era problemático. El ruido del agua al tronar contra las hojas del árbol sobre su cabeza se convertía en una melodía de rasposo tono que no tardó en relacionar con la voz de su amigo, como si hasta la misma naturaleza quisiera jugarle en contra haciéndole recordar las palabras de la chica y el desliz de su desastrosa mente.

Fue un segundo, pero Chôji se dio cuenta de algo.

—Está lloviendo —le replicó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y le respondió—: No me había dado cuenta.

Pero el Akimichi conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y era más que seguro que se estaba haciendo el tonto. Por lo que continuó—: Hoy no hay nubes.

—Las había hasta hace no mucho. Y ahora todavía las hay. No es que las nubes de lluvia sean mis preferidas, pero no puedes decir que no las hay. —Sonrió de lado y se fue acercando. Chôji no lo había notado antes, pero la lluvia parecía bastante fría y eso lo llevó de nuevo a pensar que Shikamaru estaba actuando muy raro. Y si a eso le sumaban sus propios y raros pensamientos, la única conclusión para él posible, era que algo andaba mal ese día.

«¿Puede volverse más raro?» se preguntó. Sin embargo, Shikamaru cortó la línea de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo Chôji? Pareciera que no tengo derecho a venir aquí.

Shikamaru lo miraba a los ojos y Chôji balbuceaba tratando de pensar algo lo suficientemente coherente para contestarle antes huir de allí con premura. Su lengua parecía haberse complotado con sus piernas pues no querían dejarlo moverse de allí. Shikamaru ahora estaba a su lado. Tenía un par de hojas enredadas en el pelo y un vaho cálido escapaba de su boca. El tiempo había cambiado de un momento para otro, casi imitando la forma en la que se sentía ahora Chôji. Él no se había mojado por la lluvia, estando a resguardo bajo la abundante copa de aquel árbol. Pero estaba bañado en sudor y el paquete en su mano temblaba crujiendo las frituras dentro de él.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan nervioso frete a Shikamaru. Y eso era hablar de años, puesto que la última vez que había sentido ese nudo en las tripas —y que éste no fuera provocado por un atracón— había sido el día en el que se hicieron amigos y la primera vez que vieron las nubes, juntos.

—¿Me dirás lo que te pasa, o no?

Chôji estaba en un brete. Shikamaru no era ningún tonto y él no era precisamente una persona que pudiera decir mentiras y menos era que le gustaban. Pero contarle la verdad, equivalía a poner en juego la amistad que tenían y que Shikamaru comenzara a actuar raro con él.

«Yo soy el raro» pensó contrariado. Algo frío cayó en su hombro y cuando volteó, se encontró con la cara de Shikamaru a escasos centímetros de él y su mano bañada en lluvia justo sobre su hombro.

—De aquí no te mueves hasta que me digas.

Tragó grueso y deseó poder abrir el paquete de las frituras y seguir comiendo, para no tener que hablar. Sabía que era inútil, así que resignado se dispuso a contarle la verdad.

_A medias._

—Una chica se me confesó.

De alguna manera, la sorpresa que vio en el rostro de Shikamaru, hirió su orgullo y su corazón. Dolía, porque era increíble que su mejor amigo reaccionara así, solo porque una chica había decidido que le gustaba. ¿Es que no tenía derecho a ser querido?

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Una chica dijo que le gusto —repitió herido. La lluvia menguaba y el silencio tras su desaparición creaba un gran vacío ante la vergüenza que sentía. Hasta hace no mucho, el pensar en los sentimientos de la chica lo llenaba de alegría. Ahora, sus ojos se movían frenéticos de aquí para allá como buscando un hoyo en el que tirarse. Sin pensarlo mucho, vio en las pocas gotas de lluvia que caían, la excusa perfecta para irse—. Tengo que regresar, debo encontrarme con mi tôsan* para hablar sobre una nueva técnica.

Eran palabras vacías, pues no estaba diciendo la verdad. Tampoco se había atrevido a ver a su amigo, por lo que no sabía si se había tragado su mentira. Pero no le importaba. Él lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí. Sin embargo, la mano de Shikamaru que todavía estaba sobre él, no se movía. Estaba tentado en soltarse de un manotazo, pero eso sería ir muy lejos. Chôji necesitaba ir a su casa, enfriar la cabeza, y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Se olvidaría de la chica y de lo que sea que le pasara cuando miraba a Shikamaru y todo estaría bien, como siguiendo su curso natural.

—Calculé mal. Soy un idiota; un imbécil a decir verdad.

Mientras Chôji fruncía el ceño, pudo escuchar a su amigo suspirar. A veces tenía la sensación, de que el razonamiento de Shikamaru escapaba al de cualquier persona normal. Pero sin duda, otras, se pasaba de incomprensible. Como ahora.

—¿… idiota? —repitió él, como un eco. Lo oyó volver a suspirar. Fue allí cuando notó que la lluvia había desaparecido, tan rápido como había llegado. Chôji giró su rostro hacia el campo verde y húmedo que lo rodeaba y notó las nubes grises moverse con rapidez sobre la cúpula celeste, como huyendo luego de una travesura. El sol cada tanto se dejaba ver, llenando de lunares el suelo. Entonces, Shikamaru carraspeó, intentando de alguna manera volver a ganarse su atención.

—Pensé que estabas _así_ por otra cosa… que te habías dado cuenta de algo. Pero, muy idiota de mi parte, no preví alguien confesándote antes de que pudieras hacerlo.

—¿Darme cuenta de algo? —por un momento, Chôji volvió a ser el de siempre, entrecerrando los ojos, imitando a Naruto con su cara de no entender nada. El suspiro que seguía a cada una de las palabras de Chôji se convirtió en un jadeo mezcla de hastío, mezcla de gracia. Shikamaru volvió a rascarse el cuello y el Akimichi lo vio cerrar los ojos, gesto que como un tic, indicaba que estaba en profundo pensamiento.

El que tuviera los ojos cerrados era algo bueno, pensó Chôji… era algo que le permitía calmarse e intentar encontrar la razón por la cual se sentía tan nervioso cuando lo miraba. Aunque en realidad, él ya sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no lo iba a admitir si eso significaba dejar de ser su amigo.

—… _rá_ más fácil si lo hago de la otra manera —la voz de Shikamaru atrajo su atención, aunque no la había escuchado del todo—, mendokuse…

—¿Eh?

—Estaba esperando que te dieras cuenta, pero creo que eso ya no vale la pena. —Shikamaru sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Chôji estaba seguro que su amigo se había sonrojado, algo que lo descolocaba—. Acércate un poco.

Si Kiba lo hubiera visto en ese mismo instante, con seguridad lo hubiera llamado _koinu_ puesto que, sin titubeos, se había acercado al otro. Su amigo debió de pensar lo mismo, porque se rió, antes de agarrarlo de su abundante pelo y hacer de su boca la suya propia.

A Chôji le encantaban las mariposas. Muchos de sus compañeros solían burlarse de él por ello, pero no era algo que le importara demasiado. Ahora, si le preguntaban sobre las mariposas en el estómago, eso era una cosa diferente. Ésta debía ser una de las primeras veces que sentía tantas, revoloteando en su interior, como esas veces en las que había comido tal cantidad que creía sin ninguna duda que iba a estallar. Pero la sensación de un retorcijón no era nada comparado con lo que sentían sus labios. Shikamaru, seguramente tratando de no presionarlo, solo se había dedicado a juntar piel con piel y separarla. Chôji pudo sentir el calor que impelía su boca, chocar contra la suya y algo húmedo lo obligó a entreabrir sus labios, aunque puede que cierta parte de él quisiera eso. Su bajo vientre tembló con el suave lambetazo que recibieron sus dientes antes que la lengua reculara y se perdiera nuevamente en la boca de su dueño. Al Akimichi le hubiera gustado sentir aquella humedad un poco más, pero tampoco tuvo fuerzas para quejarse.

En algún momento había cerrado los ojos, cosa de la que no fue realmente conciente hasta que Shikamaru se separó de él y se descubrió en penumbras. De la misma manera que quería volver a abrirlos y preguntarle millones de cosas a su _amigo_, también le parecía buena idea fingirse muerto a ver si eso lograba que Shikamaru lo dejara ir. Era una idea tonta, pero no es como si su cabeza pudiera funcionar muy bien en ese instante.

—Abre los ojos Chôji. Ya te he dicho que de aquí no te mueves hasta que aclaremos todo.

Diablos que lo conocía bien.

Chôji abrió los ojos, uno por uno, como si estuviera esperando recibir un golpe en el rostro. Eso sin duda hizo que Shikamaru volviera a suspirar, con una sonrisa de esas cansadas que eran las que generalmente ocupaban un espacio en su rostro.

—¿Ahora entiendes a qué me refiero cuando dije: «darte cuenta de algo»?

Al principio las palabras le sonaron huecas, pero antes de lo que pudo parpadear, las piezas del rompecabezas, como la última jugada en un partido de _Shôgi_, encajaron cada una en su lugar.

—Oh.

La realización había logrado sin ninguna duda llevarse toda su labia. Y no es como si hubiera tenido mucha en primera instancia.

Ahora que las otras sensaciones habían desaparecido, las mariposas en su estómago se habían vuelto insistentes y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro su barriga tronaría, como cuando tenía hambre o al contrario, como cuando comía por demás. Lo que era increíble es que pudiera estar pensando en una cosa como aquella, siendo que Shikamaru, pues...

Chôji frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ante la atenta mirada del joven Nara. Si lo ponían así, la verdad que todavía no entendía bien de qué venía la cosa, pero había algo que sí tenía en claro.

—Creo que he empezado a odiar un poco a las mariposas, Shikamaru.

—Oh, Chôji, mira que serás problemático —y le palmeó un hombro sonriéndole.

Ya habría tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos mutuos.

Por el momento, las mariposas ya estaban plantadas.


End file.
